


Sam and Dean Go Shopping

by mangotangerine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Shopping Trip, gotta buy some rock salt, gotta get some water, sam's club, where do they keep all their supplies?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangotangerine/pseuds/mangotangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean run out of rock salt and holy water before a hunt and need to go on another shopping trip to top up their supplies. That's it. That's the fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam and Dean Go Shopping

Another day, another hunt. Easy peasy, they've done this a million times already and after investigating a bit beforehand (perhaps they could have been a bit more thorough in their investigations, but really, when did that ever happen?), they started packing up supplies to take with them before they entered the creepy abandoned house.

After a few moments of rooting through the trunk and not finding the most important ingredient in their hunts, Sam sighed.

"Dude, we're out of rock salt."

"Shit," Dean muttered. "I fucking hate going to the store. We get such weird looks."

Sam sighed again. "I think I saw a Sam's Club not too far back."

Dean pulled out his wallet, rifling through it for a moment or two, pulling up nothing. "Do you have the Sam's Club card?" he questioned, looking up at his brother. They had a membership to both Costco and Sam's Club because it made much more sense, economically, to buy their rock salt in bulk and regular supermarkets didn't sell it for nearly as good a price.

Sam checked his own wallet and nodded. "Yeah, I got it. Let's get it over with. We should get some water too, we can get it blessed by the priest in the Catholic church that's between here and the store," he said. The brothers got in the car and drove off. After a couple minutes they pulled into the parking lot. Dean made sure to park his car near the back, as far away as possible from the other cars. He didn't trust Sam's Club drivers.

When they entered, they made sure to grab four carts. They needed a lot of salt. Now that he thought about it for a moment, Sam wondered how they ever fit so much salt and water into the car. Another thing not to question, he supposed.

They made their way through the aisles, already getting a few strange looks even though their carts were still empty.

"Thank god," Dean said under his breath. It was early fall so he hadn't really expected the store to have that much rock salt out. At least it wasn't winter; the salt sold out quickly. Damn snowy states. He shuddered just thinking about the snow.

They started putting bag after bag in their carts, filling up a bit more than 3. A woman with three kids entered the aisle and eyed the two men and their salt carts nervously. She walked as quickly as she could around them, hissing at her kids to stay away as they passed. She glared as soon as they passed. "We don't appreciate your kind," she said, voice laden with irritation and distrust.

Sam sighed. "Look, some people just really like salt," he tried to explain. She recoiled in disgust. "Nobody needs that much rock salt. For god's sake, it's October!"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Look lady, serial killers go through a lot of salt. Preserving bodies and all that."

She gasped, hurrying from the aisle. Sam spun around and glared. "What if she tells somebody? You're such an idiot."

Dean shrugged, pulling the carts toward the aisle that sold bottled water. Sam sighed resignedly and followed. They had been in Sam's Club often enough to have memorized the different layouts and knew immediately upon entering where the items they needed might be. They pulled up to the correct aisle and Sam eyed the prices. "Aquafina is on sale," he said, looking up at his brother.

Dean shook his head. "You know I like using Ice Mountain or Evian. Cheap water doesn't work as well. You should know this by now."

"It's like two dollars more per case, dude. Seriously? It doesn't work _that_ much better to be worth it."

Dean gave him a _look_ and started stacking cases of Ice Mountain in the carts. Sam glared and started putting Aquafina in. They raced to fill the carts up with as much of their brand of water and Dean took to angrily pulling the Aquafina out of the carts and throwing it down rather violently.

Sam stopped, clenching his jaw for a moment. "Seriously Dean? For fuck's sake, I'm not even convinced it's even worth it! How do you even know it works better? That is such bullshit."

He realized he was raising his voice with each sentence but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"Yes, _seriously_. Put that cheap shit down!"

They tediously and fruitlessly argued loudly about it for a few moments before Sam threw up his hands in resignation. " _Fine_ , Dean, you get your way. But it's fucking stupid."

Dean smirked. "You're just mad you're wrong," he taunted, pulling the rest of the Aquafina out and filling the carts up with Ice Mountain. Sam turned away, refusing to help.

Eventually they ended up at the checkout, after getting a few more comments and glares. The cashier in their lane stared at the carts for a few moments, jaw slack. "Uhh..." he looked up at the brothers, eyes wide. "Umm, uhh, how many bags and cases are there?" Being a rather lazy high schooler, he really didn't want to have to scan every single bag and case of water.

Sam glanced at the carts wearily. He didn't want to count it out. "Really?" he gave the cashier an irritated look.

The cashier frowned at him.

Dean rolled his eyes and started counting. "23 bags of salt... and uhh... 7 cases of water."

The cashier scanned one bag and one case of water, typing in the right amount of items for each. They paid, made their way to the lady who would check the receipt and she pursed her lips when she saw the carts. She started counting, making Sam and Dean pull out the bags of salt and cases of water to get an accurate count. Once they got outside Dean turned back to glare murderously at the store. "Think she was a bitch because she's so old and still working at Sam's Club?"

Sam kept his mouth shut.

They made it back to the care and somehow, miraculously, fit all of the salt and water into the car.

"Really, I don't know how that's possible..."

"Don't question it Sammy."

"Right..."

They then drove off into the sunset. Another day, another hunt, another mundane shopping trip.

**Author's Note:**

> I specialize in crack fic.
> 
> Yesssssss.


End file.
